Born To Make You Happy
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Charity has been in the WWE for about a year. She is very well liked among the superstars and a few divas. Every guy wants a chance with her, but she only has eyes for one. Zack Ryder.
1. Oh My Love

_I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
And thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love)  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
Trying my best to understand  
I really want to know what we did wrong  
With a love that felt so strong  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right_

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy

I know I've been a fool since you've been gone  
I'd better give it up and carry on (oh my love)  
'Cause living in a dream of you and me  
Is not the way my life should be  
I don't want to cry a tear for you  
So forgive me if I do  
If only you were here tonight  
I know that we could make it right

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
_I was born to make you happy_ __

I'd do anything, I'd give you my world  
I'd wait forever, to be your girl  
Just call out my name, and I will be there  
Just to show you how much I care

I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy  
Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy


	2. One

Hello everyone. Charity Cage here. No I am not related to Christian. We are just the best of friends and got into the business together. On screen family and that is all. What you need to know about me...I am a fun loving spirit out of the ring, but as ruthless as they come when I am in the ring. I have many friends who you will meet along the way as long as enemies. All that will come later. I do hate, liars, cheaters, spiders, and many more things. The one thing that no one knows about, expect Christian, is I have a huge crush on Zack Ryder. Ever since I came into the business I have had this crush. Every time we talk he is just so sweet, kind, and funny. He has the most amazing, brown eyes that I have ever seen. Every time he smiles I melt and go weak at the knees, but since I am tough I do my best to hide it. Well that is all for now, gotta get ready for my match. Later.

It was Friday night which meant Smackdown was happening. I was I my locker room getting ready when there was a knock on my door. Taking one last look in the mirror I made sure everything looked perfect. Glancing at my reflection I smiled at how I looked. Walking to the door I opened the door to see Christian on the other side.

"Hey you!" I smile as I pull him into a hug.

"Hi to you too." Christian chuckles.

"I missed you!" I mumble into his shoulder.

"Well now I am back a better than ever."

"Good, six months is to long." I say after pulling from the hug.

"You ready for tonight?" He asked as we walked into my room.

"Of course. You know me. I am always ready for a fight." I chuckle.

"That you are." He chuckled. "So.." He trailed running his hand over his cheek. "Have you told him yet?"

"No!"

"Really Charity? It has been almost 7 months and you have not told him?" Christian shook his head.

"Well every time I try to, we always get interrupted." I sighed.

"You need to tell him."

"I know that! I am trying." I ran my hands through my hair.

"Tonight." Was all he said.

"But-" I was cut off by my name being called.

I stood up and headed for the door to make my way to the curtain. I turned back to look at Christian who was all smiles.

"Good luck." He called as I opened the door.

"Thanks." I smiled as I stepped out the door.

I closed the door and started to make my way to where I needed to be. As I was walking I happened to pass by Zack.

"Hey Charity." Zack smiled as he started to walk with me.

"Hey Zack." I blushed. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering if...uh..you maybe wanted to go get something to eat after the show?"

"Of course. That would be great." I smiled, trying to calm my nerves.

"Great!" Zack beamed. "I'll meet you at your locker room after the show."

"See you then." I said as he walked to his locker room.

I smiled to myself even though everything inside me was screaming with excitement. As I got to the curtain my opponent, Eve, was already out there. Her and I never got along because Zack talked to me more than her. She hated the fact he talked to me at all. Once my theme hit, I walked out and made my way to the ramp. After getting in the ring and doing a few poses the ref rang the bell.

******~Skip Match~**

I was all smiles as the ref raised my hand in victory. I finally beat Eve and was now the number one contender for the Divas title. After celebrating in the ring I made my way back stage. Once in my locker room, I saw Christian had left. I then walked into the changing room and changed out of my attire. Since there was about an hour until the show was over I just got changed for dinner with Zack. Once I was all done with that, I then sat down watching the rest of the show. I could not focus on the show, since the thought of going out with Zack was all I could think about.


	3. Two

Making my way over to the mirror I smoothed out my dressas I ran my nails through my **hair**. Checking to make sure myeyes and lips looked perfect. Walking back over to the couch I slid on my heels. As I was about to sit down there was a knock on the door. Moving my hair to the side, I then walked over to the door, opening it to reveal a very handsome Zack standing on the other side. I bit my lip at the image of him standing there, but quickly snapped out of it when he spoke.  
"Wow Charity...you..you look amazing." Zack complimented as he looked me over.  
"Thanks." I blushed. "You are looking good yourself."  
"Thank you." Zack smiled that smile that I love. "Ready to go?"  
"Sure, let me grab my bag." I said, walking in the room grabbing my bag.  
Walking back over to the door, Zack held his arm out for me. Taking it, I smiled to myself as we began to walk out to his car. On the way there we passed Eve who was looking as made as ever. I shot her a smirk as we continued walking. Making it to his car, he opened the door for me before he went to the other side. Once he was in, he began to drive. Pulling up to therestaurant I was in awe. Zack parked the car then got out as he made his way to my door. After opening it, he took my hand and we made our way to the door. Zack gave his name and we were let in and taken to our seats. Inside was just as stunning as the outside was. Sitting down we looked over the menus deciding what we wanted. Once we were all set we told the waiter what we wanted. We sat there talking for a bit, getting to know each other a bit more while having a few laughs. Soon the food came and we began to eat while talking occasionally. When we were done Zack paid the bill and we head back to his car. After we were in, Zack drove back to the hotel. When we got there, Zack parked then got out and came to my side. We made our way into the hotel as Zack walked me to my room.  
"I had a really great time tonight." Zack said.  
"I did too. Thanks for the invite." I blushed slightly.  
"No problem, it was great to get to know you better."  
"Likewise."  
We stood there for a moment just looking at each other. Then Zack leaned in and I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. Zack pulled away briefly, looking embarrassed.  
"Sorry." Zack blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Don't be." I smiled.  
"Well, I'll let you get some sleep." Zack sighed. "Do you maybe want to get breakfast in the morning?"  
"Sure, that would be nice."  
"Alright, I'll see you then." Zack smiled.  
"See you then, night Zack."  
"Night Charity." Zack said as he walked off.  
I watched as Zack made his way around the corner before I stepped into my room. Smiling to myself I went to grab clothes to change into. After changing and cleaning off all my makeup I laid down and fell to sleep, thinking of the best night I have had.

**Eve  
**I stood there in shock.  
How can he like her and not me?  
I am way better than her in so many ways.  
I can make him happy and give him things she can not.  
This must end and I will do anything to put a stop to it.  
I walked into my room and saw my room mate Kelly sitting on her bed.  
She knew everything that was going on.  
I looked at her with a smirk and she knew exactly what I was thinking.  
I sat down and told her my plan to get Zack with me.  
Charity, you are going down.


	4. Three

Eve  
Staring in the mirror I rand my hand over me hair. Smoothing out my dress a smirk appeared on my face. Making sure my eyes and lips looked irresistible a smile crept on my face. Walking over and slipping on my heels I turned to look at Kelly who was grinning.  
"What do you think?" I asked, turning around.  
"Amazing. Zack will not be able to keep his hands off you." Kelly's grin widened.  
"That is what I was going for." I smirked.  
Walking over to the mirror I took one last look at myself before heading to the door.  
"You know what to do, right?" I turned back to Kelly.  
"Yep." She nodded.  
Smirking, I turned the handle on the door and began walking out of the room. As I walked down the hall I spotted Zack talking to Randy. Making my way over to him, I slid my arm around his waist.  
"Hey there sexy." I whispered as I leaned up to his ear.  
"Uh, hi..." Zack said a but wary.  
"Can I talk to you...alone?" I asked, looking from him to Randy.  
"I'll see you later man." Randy said as he walked off.  
"What did you want?" Zack spat as he took my hand off his waist.  
"Just this..." I smirked, pushing him against the wall.  
I then leaned in, pushing my body against his as I gave him the most passionate kiss that I could. As he was trying to push me away, there was a voice from behind us.  
"How could you?" The voice said, sadness and disbelief in their tone.  
A smirked appeared on my face, as I knew exactly who that was.  
"I-It's not what you think!" Zack stuttered.  
"It's alright Zack. Better she knows now." I said as I turned to see Charity standing there with tears in her eyes.  
Zack went to speak again, but he was to late. Charity had took off down the hall as tears ran down her face. so far my plan has been working. Now to just keep them both apart and things will do exactly how I want them to.


	5. Four

**Charity  
**Standing in front of the mirror, I ran my hands through my wavy hair as I looked to make sure my eyes and lips looked perfect. Taking one last look at my outfit a smile appeared on my face. Making my way to my duffel bag I searched for my sneakers. Sliding them on, I stood taking one last look at myself. I was deep in thought when there was a knock on my door. Smiling I walked over to answer it, my smiled faltering into a scowl.  
"What do YOU want?" I spat disgusted.  
"I have something to show you." They said in a hurry.  
"Why would I go anywhere with you, let alone trust you." I hissed annoyed.  
"You can trust me on this." They said convincingly.  
"Fine." I sighed.  
Grabbing my key card I then followed them through the halls.  
"This better me good." I muttered after the 4th turn we took.  
"Trust me." The assured. "You will want to see this."  
I sighed out of frustration and aggravation as I continued to follow them. We made one last turn and what I saw took me by total surprise. I stood there in shock not wanting to believe what I was seeing. Getting the strength I was able to speak.  
"How could you?" I blurted, sadness and disbelief in my voice.  
Zack looked over at me with confusion and shock written on his face. I could not believe that he was kissing that whore. His hands all over her. I thought he really liked me. Guess I was wrong.  
"I-It's not what you think!" Zack stuttered.  
"It's alright Zack. Better she knows now." Eve said as turned turned toward me.  
Zack went to speak again, but he was to late.I had took off down the hall as tears ran down my face. I was not paying attention to where I was going until I bumped into someone.


	6. Five

Looking up through my tear filled eyes, I saw a blurry vision of a man with nice looking muscles and slicked back dirty blonde hair. Wiping the tears from my eyes I looked up at him.  
"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered, my voice low and raspy.  
"It's alright. Are you-" He started. "Charity?" He asked looking down at me.  
"Yeah.." I stammered off. "...Dolph?" I looked up at him.  
"Are you alright?" Dolph asked, concern filling his voice.  
"Yes..no..I really don't know." I shook my head, wiping the few tears that were left on my cheeks.  
"How about we grab something to eat and talk about it?" He offered, holding out his arm for me to take.  
"That would be nice." I smiled as I took his arm. "Thank you."  
"Anything for a beautiful girl like you." He grinned, that adorable grin of his.  
"Well aren't you a charmer." I chuckled, blushing slightly as I looked down.  
I heard him chuckle as we started to make our way to the elevators. Once there, he hit the button as we waited for the doors to open. When they opened, we stepped in then waited until we got to the lobby. After the short ride, we finally reached the lobby. Walking through the lobby, we went to the hotel dining room. Getting seated quickly we looked over the menus. Deciding what we wanted we waited for the waiter to come over. After taking our orders, he left then Dolph started to speak.  
"So...ready to tell me?" He asked, anxious to hear.  
"Well..." I started, hesitant to tell him. "...I was supposed to meet up with Zack this morning, just for like breakfast. As I was getting ready Kelly came bye.." I started.  
"Kelly?" Dolph said shocked. "This isn't sounding good already." He shook his head.  
"No it 's not." I slightly chuckled. "Well, she said she needed to show me something. I was a bit wary, but I also wanted to know. So I followed her and then I saw Zack and Eve making out..." I finished, tears starting to fill my eyes once again.  
"Charity..." Dolph's voice sound sympathetic as he took my hand rubbing his thumb on it comfortingly.  
"...thing is...I thought he was into me." I shrugged. "I have liked him for some time now and was thrilled when he wanted to hang out with me."  
"Well, if it has anything to do with Kelly, you know Eve was involved. She has been after him forever." Dolph spoke.  
"That r she just wants to ruin me and drive me away since I am way better than her." I laughed as Dolph laughed too.  
"Well, if he is going to fall for her then he is stupid." Dolph sighed.  
"What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused.  
"You are smart, talented, beautiful, witty, confident...any guy would be lucky to have you." He said with so much caring.  
"Are you just saying that because I turned you down?" I chuckled at his determination.  
"Well.." He scratched the back of his neck. "Yes and no. I mean I like you, but if you like someone else that is all that matters."  
"Awe Dolph." I blushed. I leaned over the table pecking his cheek. As I sat back down, I heard someone clear their throat. Turing around, my eyes got wide and my mouth dropped at who I saw.


	7. Six

Turning around I saw the one person that I was hoping would not have seen what I did. Just by the look on his face I could tell he was waiting for me to say something.  
"Listen..I-" I started but was cut off.  
"No, you listen!" They shouted angrily causing my mouth to drop. "I was coming to see you when I was cornered by her and she starts trying to bring things back that are never going to happen, you see us, run off just to be with him!" Zack spat disgustedly as he glared at Dolph.  
"It's not what you think!" I stood up pleading with him.  
"I think it's exactly what I think!" Zack shook his head in disappointment. "To think I actually felt something for you." His words hit me like a ton of bricks.  
"Zack-" I begged.  
"No! I'm done!" He threw his hands up and walked off.  
As I watched him walk out of the restaurant a few tears began to fall. Looking at Dolph I gave him a look as to say 'I'm sorry' before I rushed out. As I was making my way out I was not watching where I was going.  
"Charity?" I hear a familiar female voice say a bit worried.  
Looking up through my teary eyes I saw my good friend Brittani standing there with her long time boyfriend Ted DiBiase.  
"Hey Bri." I spoke, my voice low and my words shaky.  
"What happened?" She asked as she pulled me into a hug.  
"Zack." I muffled into her shoulder.  
"Awe, tell me what happened." She soothed as she rubbed my back trying to calm me.  
"Well..I caught him with Eve.." I started.  
"Say no more." Bri said her voice becoming angry at the mention of her name.  
"That's not all." I said, pulling from the hug. "After I saw them I ran into Dolph. Seeing I was upset, he offered to take me to breakfast. We were there and he said something sweet, so I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and Zack saw." I said as I started to shake again.  
"That's why he stormed past here." Ted spoke.  
"Yeah. The thing is...he said he felt something for me and now I don't know what to do." I began to cry more. Brittani pulled me back into a hug.  
"How about you and I go shopping and Ted goes to talk to Zack?" She suggested.  
"Would you?" I looked at Ted with hopeful eyes.  
"Of course. You deserve better than this." He said as he joined in on the hug.  
"Thank you." I smiled slightly.  
"Alright, it's set. You and I go shopping while Ted talks to Zack." Brittani smiled at me.  
"It's set." I nodded.  
"I'll see you in a bit Teddy." Brittani said turning to face Ted.  
"I'll miss you." He said, pulling her close to him.  
"I'll miss you more." She giggled.  
After they had their moment, which was like most others that were like make out sessions, they pulled away.  
"Love you." He said as we walked off.  
"Love you too." She looked over her shoulder smiling.  
Her and I then headed out to her car for our long day of shopping while Ted went to talk to Zack. I just hope that everything will work out and I have something to look forward to when I get back.


	8. Seven

After a nice long day of shopping, Brittani and I made our way back to the hotel. As we walked through the lobby, I could sense people staring at us as we made our way to the elevator.

"Don't worry about them." Brittani said as she hit the button.

"I know.." I sighed, adjusting the bags in my hand. "Man these are heavy." I laughed as we stepped in the elevator.

"Right?" Brittani giggled as she set hers down.

"I think Ted is going to love what you got." I grin, winking at her.

"He just might." She chuckled, blushing slightly.

"Looks like we won't be seeing either of you for sometime." I said with a smirk.

"You maybe right." She moved her hair from her face.

The doors opened as we reached our floor. Picking out bags up we walked toward our rooms. As we stopped in front of mine, we heard a door open. Taking in a deep breath I tensed, but sighed in relief to see Ted walking over.

"There you are." Ted grinned as he wrapped his arms around Brittani, kissing her neck.

"Here I am." She giggled.

"So...I talk to Zack.." Ted said as he rested his chin on Brittani's shoulder.

"And?" She asked looking up at him.

"He said he is willing to try again." Ted started as I sighed in relief again.

"Good." I whispered, not wanting to give my hopes up.

"He said be ready at 8." Ted added.

"That gives me about 2 hours." I said looking at my phone.

"Do you need help?" Brittani asked.

"No I'm good." I unlocked my door as I picked up my bags. "You might be busy." I grinned.

"Doing?" Ted raised a brow.

"You'll see." I smirked as Brittani blushed.

"Now go have fun." I teased.

As I was about to close my door I heard Ted gasp as Brittani giggled. 'He found what she bought.' I laughed to myself as I shook my head. I then walked over to my bed, setting my bags down. Picking out the new makeup I bought, I set it on the dressers. Walking over to my suitcase I chose a dress that only Zack would love. Stripping out of my clothes, I slid the dress on. Running my hands down the dress to smooth it out, I made my way to the dresser. I began to style my hair the way I wanted it before doing my makeup. Once that was done, I picked out a pair of heels. As I was slipping them on, there was a knock on the door. Standing from the bed, I walked over to answer it.

"Hey." I smiled as I opened to see Zack standing there.

"Hey..." Zack said as his jaw dropped once his eyes traveled my body. "You look...amazing."

"Thanks." I blushed. "You look good yourself."

"Are you ready?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes." I smiled. After grabbing my clutch, I hooked my arm with Zack's. As we walked out I could not help to wonder how this date will go.


	9. Eight

Walking into the fancy looking restaurant, I was in awe of the beauty of the place. There were a few round shaped tables with candles in the center of them. The lighting was low yet romantic as soft music filled the space. Being led to our table, I noticed couples holding hands as they looked into each others eyes with so much love it was unreal. Arriving at our table, Zack pulled out my chair for me to sit before he helped scoot me to the table. I smiled up at him as he made his way to his seat.

"This place is amazing Zack. Thank you." I spoke as I glanced at the menu.

"You're welcome." Zack smiled back as his eyes looked me over.

"You know.." I peeked over my menu. "...this place is a bit fancy...you didn't have to do this."

"I did." Zack grinned. "I had to take a special girl to the best place in town." he added causing me to blush.

"Zack..." I shyly said as I blushed like crazy. "...I'm not all that special."

"You are." Zack objected. "You're eyes, smile, laugh, talent, beauty...everything about you is special." He confessed causing me to tear up.

"That's not true." I shook my head.

"To me..it is." Zack tried convincing me.

Still blushing I looked over at him as he was still looking at me. "If you say so." I giggled slightly causing Zack to smile. Soon the waiter came over to take our orders. Telling him what we wanted, he wrote it all done before walking off again.

"Dance?" Zack asked as he stood.

"Sure." I smiled as I took his hand he was holding for me to take.

Making our way to the small dance floor they had, Zack spun me around before pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I laid me head on his shoulder. He rested his hands on my hops as we moved along to the music. It felt so good to be in his arms. I actually felt safe. The safest I have ever felt. Deep down, I really hoped this is how things would be, but I was not going to give my hopes up. Soon the song ended as did our dance. Pulling away, Zack looked down as he smiled at me. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. My body exploded with emotions as he started to deepen the kiss. I didn't want it to end, but he slowly pulled away. Looking my my eyes he grinned as he took my hand, leading me back to the table. Sitting down, our food was already there. Eating and talking occasionally we just enjoyed the night. When we were done, Zack paid the bill and we headed back to his car then to the hotel. Zack walked me to my room, holding my hand the whole way.

"I had a really great time tonight Zack." I smiled as we got to my door.

"I did too." Zack smiled. "Maybe..uh.." Zacked rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "...we can do it again?" He looked at me hopeful.

Smiling, I nodded. "I would love that."

"Really?" Zack asked excited.

"Yes." I smiled. "Goodnight Zack." I kissed his cheek.

"Night Charity." Zack stumbled.

Walking into my room, I could not have been more happy. Getting close to change into, I cleaned all the makeup off my face. Heading to my bed, I saw a note on the floor. Walking over I picked it up. What I read, could not have made my great night fade away and quicker.


	10. Nine

**Charity**

Running my hands down my attire, I began to apply my makeup to my eyes and lips. Nothing big, just simple. Leaving my hair straight, I brushed it out letting it fall natural. Smirking at my reflection since everything was perfect. Tonight I had a match with Katherine, otherwise known to the fans as Coral. She and I have been great friends and broke into the business together. Her being a heel and me being a face. Her and I would be competing to see who would be the number one contender for Natayla's title. Nattie is current Divas champ and a good friend of ours. I would be going out with Zack, since we are now in a storyline together. Kat would be going out with her longtime boyfriend Mike, aka The Miz. They met at an event when we were on OVW and they have been together ever since. Every time I see them, I wish I could have that. I have had many chances, but all I could think about was Zack. He was the perfect guy for me with all we have in common.

Hearing a knock on the door, I walked over to answer it. Opening the door, I saw Zack standing there in his ring gear. Man did he look good. I bit my lip as I looked him over.

"Are you ready?" Zack asked, breaking my train of thought.

"Y-yeah." I nodded, still in a bit of a daze.

"Lets go get you that title shot!" Zack smiled that adorable smile that I love.

Closing the door, I began to follow Zack the the curtain. As we walked past catering I got a glimpse of Eve. She was standing with a scowl on her face seeing me with Zack. Smirking at her, I then continued on my way. When we got there, Kat was already in the ring with Mike waiting for me to come out.

"_Making her way to the ring, all the way from Denver, Colorado, being accompanied by Zack Ryder, Charity Cage!" _The announcer told the universe.

Once my theme hit, the arena erupted with cheers as I made my way out with Zack. Slapping hands with my fans as I made my way to the ring, I saw a glare on Kat's face. In ring we were enemies, but out of the ring we were best of friends. Jumping up on the apron, I did all my poses as I waved to my fans. Once I was done, I then got in position ready for a fight.

**Skip Match**

I had Coral set up for my finisher, when I heard Zack yelling for me. Turning around I was met with a kick to the gut. They then kept kicking me in the ribs as I tried to reach the ropes. In the meantime, the ref rang the bell and the match ended in a DQ. I was so pissed that this person cost me my shot at the title. After getting my head slammed in the mat a few times, I started to get light headed. Looking up through blurry eyes, I saw Eve standing over me with a smirk on her face.

"This will teach you to mess with me!" Eve spat as she delivered on last kick to my ribs.

I laid there in the middle of the ring holding my ribs in pain. Lifting my head up a bit, I saw Eve walking back up the ramp with a satisfied smirk plastered on her face. Dropping my head back on the mat, everything soon went dark.


	11. Ten

**Zack**

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked the trainer for the 5th time in the past minute. I ran my hands through my hair then down may face as I looked over at Charity laying there on the table in the trainers room. I could not believe that Eve went that far. If she thought this was going to make me get back with her, she was wrong. She was a cheating, conniving person and I do not know what I ever saw in her to begin with. When we had that storyline she took it way to far. Her and I got along just fine up until that all happened. I had to think of a way to let Eve know that I was never going to go back with her...EVER!

**Charity**

The pain in my stomach was unbearable. Everywhere the trainer touched, I winced and groaned in pain. I looked up to see Zack pacing back and forth outside the cracked door. Bringing my hands to my face, I trued to remember everything that had happened. Last thing I remember was I was in a match and I had just won. Everything after that was a blur then I woke up in the trainers room.

"You're going to be okay. A few bruised rips that should heal in a few days. Rest and no strenuous activity." The trainer explained as I slowly say up on the bench holding my midsection.

"Alright." I nodded wincing a bit.

"Here is some medicine to help with the pain." The trainer handed me a pill bottle on for me to hold my hand up.

"No thank you. I do not take any kind of pills." I swung my legs off the side of the bench, slowly standing up.

"Are you sure?" He raised a brow as he cocked his head.

"Yeah. I never take anything like that. I'll be fine." I assured him as I stood from the bench, the pain my my ribs making it hard to move.

"I am not happy about this, but plenty of his then." He shook his head as he walked over to the counter writing a few things down.

"Will do."

I then started to slowly walk over to the door, opening it the rest of the way. As I stepped out of the room, Zack stopped pacing and looked at me will worried eyes.

"You're alright." Zack walked over hugging me causing me to wince. "Oh...sorry." He hung his head.

"It's okay. Just sore." I smiled a soft smile at him, letting him know his gesture was appreciated.

"I'll drive you back so you can get some rest." Zack walked over to me, putting his hand behind my back guiding me down the hall.

"Thank you Zack." I smiled as I looked down. "That's very nice of you."

"It's the least I could do. I was worried about you." I could hear the concern in his voice.

"You were?" I titled my head to look at him.

"Yeah. What she did was brutal and uncalled for. She could have took you out for sometime." His voice went from concerned to disgusted when he mentioned what Eve did.

"Don't worry." I chuckled. "I'm a tough girl and Eve will get what is coming to her."

"That's what I like about you. Always ready for a fight no matter how big or how hurt you may be." I looked to see him grinning.

"Zack..." I blushed slightly. "...what else do you like about me?" I asked as we reached the car.

"How about I tell you on the way to the hotel?" Zack said as he put our bags in the back.

"Sure." I smiled as he walked over to my side of the car helping me in.

After making sure I was in the car and all set, Zack went over to his side of the car. Once he was in, he started the car as he drove to the hotel telling me all the things he liked about me. Everything that he told me, made me blush. I never knew he felt that way about me. I was honestly happy since I felt the same way about him. He was just like me in so many ways. I just knew that we were going to hit it off, whether it be friends or something more than that.

Once we were back at the hotel, Zack helped me out of the car before getting our bags out of he back. He lightly put his arm around my shoulder as I leaned into him for support. Luckily we made it in and up to my room with no problem. I unlocked my door before I walked in, followed by Zack.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. You can stay if you want." I began to slowly looking for something to wear. After finding a tank top and boy shorts, I headed into the bathroom to change. Taking a bit longer because of my ribs, I finally got changed. When I walked out, I looked on the bed to see Zack laying against the pillows. I walked over to my bag, putting my clothes away before walking over to the bed.

"Hope you don't mind." Zack said as I laid on the bed next to him. "I just want to make sure you are alright tonight."

"I don't mind." I bit my lip at the thought of him in the same bed as me.

"How about you get some sleep and we can go to breakfast in the morning?" Zack suggested as I let out a yawn.

"Sounds good." I yawned as my eyes started to close. I felt myself being lifted up gently and placed back down. I felt arms go around my side carefully as I looked up to see a warm smile on Zack's face. As much as I was freaking out on the inside, I did not let it show. I smiled up at him before I laid my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and whispered goodnight. I smiled to myself and let my eyes close as peace, comfort, and security filled me.

Little did I know that, that night would change everything between Zack and I.

_**-Sorry it was boring. I needed to get something out and this was all I had. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway. **_


	12. Eleven

**Charity**

It has been a few weeks since that night I got injured and Zack stayed with me. Ever since that night, we have been with each other everyday. I realized that night that Zack truly cared for me and would do anything to make sure I was happy. We were very happy and Eve even backed off for a bit. She was going after John now that her storyline with Zack was over. I finally made my way to a title match for the Divas title. I was also planning something special for Zack. We have been on several dates, 6 to be exact, and I knew we were going to be with each for a long time.

Zack and I were in his locker room for RAW after he had just had a match. He did not win, but it did not matter to me.

"It's alright. He is a tough opponent." I referred to Tensai, who Zack just face. I was rubbing his shoulder after the painful submission hold he was in.

"I know...I thought I would be able to do it." Zack sighed, not happy about his loss.

"It does not matter. Win or lose, you are still a winner to me." I leaned down kissing his cheek.

"You really mean that?" Zack titled his head so he was looking up at me.

"Yes I mean it." I smiled down at him.

"Come here." He grinned, motioning for me to lean down.

I leaned down pressing my lips to his. He hooked his arm around my neck, holding my head in place. I move my hands from his shoulders letting them fall to his chest just resting them there. Things started to heat up fairly quickly when my names was being called.

_Charity and Layla to gorilla. Charity and Layla to gorilla._

Zack and I both groaned hearing that. We pulled away after a moment and I rested my back on the pillows of the couch.

"Lovely timing." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Later babe." Zack said as he stood. "Come on." He held out his hand. "You have a title to win." He smirked as I out my hands in his.

"That I do." I grinned as he pulled me up.

We then left the locker room hand in hand as we made our way to the gorilla. Once there, we saw Layla waiting to go out. We were waiting for the current match to finish before heading out. Everything was going good until I heard a familiar, yet annoying voice fill my ears.

**Eve**

Seeing Charity and Zack together made me sick. If I did not have this storyline with Cena then Zack would be mine by now. They have gotten really close over the past few weeks and I was pissed about not being able to do anything about it. Now that my storyline was over, I was able to focus on getting Zack back. Tonight Charity was going for the Divas title and I sure as hell was not going to let that happen. That title belonged to me. It was mine and I was not going to let that bitch have it. Deciding to throw her off her game, I slinked my way over to where they were waiting to go out.

"Hey Zack." I said as flirty as I could. I ran my hand up his arm feeling his muscular arms, despite Charity being right there. I knew it was getting to her and I had a smirk on my face the whole time. "Wow Zack." I squeezed his arm. "Have you been working out?" I ran my fingers over his skin.

"No...he has just been sitting around counting crayons." Charity sarcastically said. "What the hell do you think you idiot." She rolled her eyes.

"Was I talking you?" I put my hands on my his with attitude.

"I don't care!" Charity yelled. "Now, if you do not mind, MY boyfriend and I have a match to go to." She began to pull Zack to the curtain.

"Wait!" I called, pulling Zack's arm.

"Wha-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. I kept the kiss light and short, just enough to piss Charity off. I guess it worked because I felt a hand go across my face. Moving my hand to my face, I got a smirk.

"Good luck out there." I smirked before walking off. So far, my job was done. Charity was pissed and I knew that all she would be thinking about was what just happened. That title was as good as mine.

**Charity**

"That bitch!" I seethed as Eve walked off after kissing Zack. I could not believe she had the nerve to do that, but that was something she would do.

"Babe. Calm down." Zack rubbed my shoulders trying to calm me. "She only did that so you would lose focus on your match. Do not let it get to you." Zack assured, trying to put me at ease.

"Well she did a pretty damn good job!" I huffed in frustration. I wanted that title so bad, but all I could think about was what just happened.

"Just forget about her. You are all I care about." Zack cupped my face, lightly running his thumbs over my cheeks. He leaned down giving me a soft kiss. Having his lips on mine made every thought go away. I calmed down just enough when he pulled away.

"Now lets go get that title." Zack encouraged as my theme went off.

Zack and I made our way to the ring hand in hand as we slapped hands with all the fans along the way. I got up on the apron doing all my poses while Zack stood ring side. I then got in the ring and the ref showed Layla and I the title. He handed it to a stage hand before ringing the bell.

**Match**

We lock up before I deliver a hip toss to Layla. I get a few arm drags early on. I throw a few kicks and then gets tripped up by Layla as she grabs my foot. She gets to her feet giving me a kick to the stomach. She connected with a springboard cross body. She goes for the pin before I kick out at 2. I get to my feet as Layla is shocked she did not get the pin. I grab her hair then get her in position for a neckbraker. I give her a big neckbreaker then cover her. The ref begins to count and I am over joyed once I hear my theme blare through the arena.

I stayed on my knees in disbelief that I had just beat Layla for the Divas title. I was in such a stated of shock, I did not see the ref handing me my title until I was lifted to my feet. I looked to my right and saw Zack grinning at me as he and the ref raised my hands in victory. I took my title from the ref and did a few poses on the ropes for it as the crowd was going crazy. I hopped off the ropes walking over to Zack. Hooking my one hand around his neck, I pulled him in for a kiss while I raised my title with my other hand. Zack's hands went to my waist as he was kissing back happily. After pulling away, we got out of the ring and headed backstage. Once in his locker room we gathered up our things and headed out. Since I told him there was a surprise for him once we got to the hotel, he was eager to get back.

**Hotel - Charity**

"I can not believe this in actually mine." I looked down at my title with my hand running over it.

"I knew you could do it." Zack said coming up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing a kiss to the back of my neck. Setting my title down on the table in our room, I turned around in his arms.

"Now that we are back...want your surprise?" I smirked at him, lightly brushing my lips over his.

"Mhm." He nodded, visibly swallowing hard.

"I don't think you are ready for it." I grinned pulling away from him.

"Yes I am." Zack pulled me back closer to him.

Looking up at him, I smirked before pressing my lips to his hard. His hold on my waist got tighter at the intensity of the kiss. I ran my fingers down his arms to the bottom of his shirt. I lifted it up, breaking the kiss so I could pull it over his head. Once that was off, his lips were back on mine. I started to undo his pants as he pulled my shirt over my head. We started making our way over to the bed just as I got his pants undone.

"...are...you...sure?" Zack asked pulling away briefly.

"Absolutely." I said, hungry with lust and desire for him.

I got his pants undone and pulled down as he stepped out of them. He started to inch down the skirt I was wearing as my legs brushed against the bed. Letting my skirt fall to the floor, Zack lifted me up and laid me on the me. Looking down at me, he bit his lip before hovering over me. His lips met mine again in a passionate kiss. He moved his hands behind my back to my bra. Once that was off, we worked on getting the rest of our clothes off. Once they were gone, we got under the blankets foer the night we have both been waiting for.


End file.
